


From the Future

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Season Eight, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five-year-old little girl comes through the ‘gate. She sees Jack and runs to him screaming Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Sacrifices, 1969,

"General O'Neill, its SG-1's iris code,” Walter said as Jack came to stand behind him.

"Open it. Security on high alert." No one in the SGC was ready for the five-year-old little girl who walked through the event horizon. Teal'c entered the room ready to fight and instead got a little girl running to him.

 

"Uncle Teal'c!" She said as she jumped into his arms. He hugged her back with a funny expression on his face. "Dad said I would see you again.

"Yes,” Teal’c said slowly as Sam entered the room.

"Aunt Sam!" She said wriggling out of Teal'c's arm to run to Sam and hug her.

"Hi,” Sam said looking at Teal'c funny. Then the girl pulled back from Sam a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry. Dad said you might not know me. My name is Jacqueline Daphne O'Neill."

"O'Neill?" Teal'c said as a question to the man who entered the room and as a wonder at her last name. Jacqueline's face lit up and she ran to him but she didn't jump on him. She just grabbed his hand and swung it a little.

"Dad, you're here."

"Yes, Jacqueline, why don't you go with Janet here?" He said as Janet walked into the room.

"I know. I need to be checked out. S.O.P. I did grow up on the base." She grabbed Janet's hand and basically led Janet out of the room.

"Carter?" Jack said his voice a little high.

"I don't know. Maybe she's from the future."

"O'Neill, do you have a girlfriend?" Teal'c asked his voice softer than normal.

"No, I don't,” Jack said his voice holding some slight contempt.

"Teal'c, she could come from ten years in the future,” Sam said, trying to find out why the General was so defensive.

"Let's wait for Doc's analysis. Dismissed." Two hours later Sam, Jack, Teal’c, and Janet met in the briefing room.

"Where is she?" Jack asked the doctor on his right.

"In the infirmary. Reading a magazine. One of Daniel's from Egypt in Arabic." Everyone looked at her. "Yes, she's five. Nevertheless, Sir, she is not your biological daughter. The DNA isn't a match. She is human and there is nothing different about her."

"So, what are we going to do?" Sam asked as an Airman walked in.

"Sorry, Sir. The child asked to see you."

"Let her in, Airman." Jacqueline walked in and sat in a seat next to Janet. She didn't say anything.

"Jacqueline..." Jack started.

"Jackie,” She said almost as if she was used to it.

"Jackie, who's your mom?" Jack said calmly.

"I don't know." The Stargate started spinning.

"It's just SG-12 returning,” Teal’c said calmly.

"Why don't you?" Sam asked.

"Daddy said that I was different. Can I watch the vortex?"

"Sure, you can,” Jack said. When SG-12 walked through Jackie took off running. Catching the four people in the room with her off guard. They didn't have time to catch her before she went right into the ‘gate room. Daniel had barely set down his gear when the five year old jumped in his arms. She buried her face in his neck. She didn't say anything just held on for dear life.

"Uhh...guys?" Daniel said looking at his friends. A nurse walked in and talked to Janet.

"This is Jacqueline Daphne O'Neill. My daughter,” Jack said. Daniel gave him a funny look.

"Daughter?" Daniel said as Janet walked to stand beside Jack.

"Sir, I had the nurses check her DNA against others." Jack knew what she meant by other and nodded. "She's Daniel's biological daughter."

"Then why is she calling the General Dad?" Sam asked confusion in her voice.

"Dad explained I would see you again,” Jackie said. "Oh, I missed you, Daddy. Dad said that when I stepped through the ‘gate you would all be here." She didn't let Daniel go.

"Your Dad said you were different. Why?" Sam asked.

"Daddy Daniel said that I was a gift from the Furlings. They took Daddy's DNA and made me. Because my parents couldn't have kids,” She said all this with her face buried in Daniel's neck. Daniel could feel wetness on his neck and knew she must be crying. He started to rub her back in a calming way.

"Why couldn't they?" Jack said. He already knew the answer so he spoke again. "Wait, Jackie. Let's move this to my office. Janet, you too."

Once inside the room Daniel sat down in Jack's chair with Jackie in his arms. Sam and Janet sat down in the two chairs and Teal'c stood near the door. Jack told the airman outside that no one was to enter the room short of an invasion. Then he moved to stand beside Daniel.

"Jackie, you said you didn't have a mom?" Sam asked. Jackie turned her head to look at her.

"No, my parents are General Jack O'Neill and Doctor Daniel O'Neill."

“Doctor Daniel O'Neill?" Sam asked. She moved forward in her chair. He voice held emotion but she didn't yell.

"Jackie, why don't you go play in the ‘gate room?" Jack said trying to pull her away from Daniel. She wouldn't let go.

"No,” She said and gripped Daniel's neck tighter. Daniel shook his head telling Jack to stop.

"Jackie, what happened?" Daniel asked his voice low.

"For me Ba'al killed you six months ago. But Dad explained it to me. I was going back in time when you are both younger and I am not born. Daddy, I'm tired." Her little speech confirmed it for Daniel, Dad was Jack and Daddy was himself. That was one way to cover up any mishaps.

"Go to sleep, Jackie." He kissed her head then started rubbing her back again. She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep almost instantly. No one said anything for a few minutes. Letting the shock go away.

"Carter, you and Teal'c didn't know. Janet knew because of physicals. George once I took over the SGC. A few months after Daniel got back he and I went to Canada and got married. Once I retire we've talked about it and he's going to change his last name."

"Jack, she's cold. Give me your jacket. Sam, we didn't want to put you in an uncomfortable position." Jack laid a jacket over Jackie. Daniel smiled at Jack then turned back to Sam. "Sam, if you are uncomfortable. You can transfer to a different team."

"I've known you were bi for yes. I'm fine. I just need time to think about it. Don't worry. Secrets safe."

"Of course,” Jack said. Sam stood and walked out. "Doc, you’re good. We just needed you here if Sam wanted assurances." Janet walked out hoping her friend would not hate her for keeping it quiet.

"T, how about you?" Jack asked not know the Chulakian view on homosexual relations.

"O'Neill, while the Goa'uld may be evil, they were slightly more advanced in their look at sexual relations. While I did not partake in them, I am fine with them."

"Thanks, Teal'c,” Daniel said softly. Teal'c turned and walked from the room.

"What a welcome back, huh?" Jack said squatting beside his husband and running a hand down Jackie's back. He could see himself and Daniel in this kid. "You know while in the infirmary she was reading that magazine you get from Egypt, the one totally in Arabic."

"Really? Wow!"

"Yeah. Scared Janet as well."

"Love, what are we going to tell the Pentagon? That I died and you raised her?" Daniel's eyes became filled with worry.

"I don't know, Danny. I need to get George here. But since she says we are both her Dads you have a reason to move in with me."

"Yeah, I need to do my post mission check up. You take her." Daniel slowly stood and Jack sat down. Daniel handed his daughter to Jack.

"God Danny. You looked sexy holding her,” Jack said once Jackie was settled on him.

"I'll be back after the checkup." Daniel looked around then kissed Jack on the cheek.

~

Half an hour later, Daniel walked back into the office after the checkup. Jack sat in his chair with his feet on the desk and Jackie asleep in his lap. He was also asleep.

"Daniel, who's the girl?" George Hammond asked from the other doorway.

"George, you couldn't have got here that fast,” Daniel said shutting the door. George did the same.

"What are you talking about?" George asked as he looked at the two sleeping.

"A few hours ago, this girl, Jackie, came through the ‘gate. She calls Jack Dad and me Daddy. George, she's our daughter from the future. She doesn't seem to know that much. Jack was going to call you. We will need your help."

"Daddy?" Jackie said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm here,” Daniel said moving to squat beside her.

"Hey, Lover,” Jack said smiling. Daniel coughed and looked at George. "George, Hello."

"Jack,” George said laughing. He knew that the men were very expressive of their love for each other.

"Daddy, Dad, I'm hungry,” Jackie said while sliding off Jack's lap to stand beside Daniel while holding his hand. She kept his jacket on and swam in it.

"You said you grew up here?" Jack asked as he stood to stretch.

"Yeah, because of how I came to be and who my Daddies were the N.I.D. wanted me. We all three lived on level ten here. Part of it was made into a home of sorts for us. I had a room. You two had a room. We also our own bathroom and a living room and Daddy even had a study. We ate in the commissary."

"Ok, Why don't you ask that nice man outside to take you to Sam? Then you two go eat." Jackie smiled and ran to the Airman outside the room. And if no one saw the look of dread on face, he was happy. He only hoped that Colonel Carter was in her lab. He didn't want to have to take the girl all over the base to find her.

"George, why are you here?" Daniel asked as he sat on the corner of Jack's desk. George sat down in a chair and Jack remained standing behind his desk.

"Well, the President has become aware of how close SG-1 was. Seems Kinsey and Woolsey tried to say that Jack and then Major Carter were having relations. He said that for all you've done he would make the military see his side. I told him there was nothing between Jack and Carter. He looked me in the eye and asked 'Then who is Jack O'Neill hiding?'"

"George, you didn't?" Jack said. Daniel stood from the corner of Jack's desk to look at Hammond with a look of fear. George handed Jack a folder.

"That is yours and Daniel's Marriage Certificate. Perfectly legal. Also the papers to have your name changed, Daniel. If you want to..." Both men stood their looking at the papers in folder. Jack dropped the folder to the desk and moved to hugged George.

"How?" Daniel asked when Jack released the man. "When?"

"I wanted to deliver them myself. I knew how much it would mean,” George said. He could help but smile at these two men. If it had ever come out Jack would retire George knew that. Now he wouldn't have to. An exception was made for the two men who had saved the world over and over.

"It's legal? I could go over to the loud speaker and announce that Daniel is my husband?" Jack asked still not fully believing this.

"Yes, but I wouldn't unless you want the base to think you are crazy,” George said as Jack opened his door and screamed for Walter. He appeared almost instantly.

"Sir?" He asked.

"You need to change Doctor Jackson's files."

"What about it, Sir?" He asked slowly.

"His last name,” Jack said proudly.

"His last name?" Walter asked wondering why he would do that. Knowing what he knew about these two men.

"Yeah, it's Doctor Daniel O'Neill,” Jack said looking for shock on the man's face and got none.

"O'Neill?" He said as he turned to comply with the order.

"Yeah. With two L's!" Daniel said as Walter walked away. Jack and George looked at him trying not to break out in a laughing fit. "What you two know how long I've wanted to say that."

~

Walter searched the base over looking for Siler. And found him sitting in the commissary. He sat there drinking a cup of coffee on one of his few breaks on the base. He saw Walter walk towards him and smiled. He motioned for Walter to sit.

"Fifty bucks, Siler,” He said as he drank a cup of coffee he had got.

"Why? Which bet do you think you have won?" He said a sly smile on his face.

"He's going to announce his marriage,” Walter said. Both men knowing who the 'he' was.

"Really? Who's name changed?"

"The Doc's,” Walter said.

"Well, I don't have it on me. I'll get it to you later."

"You'd better. I know where you sleep,” Walter said as he stood and walked away heading back to his job. Siler and Walter bet on almost everything they can that has to do with the gossip on the base. This will be fun.

~

"How many do you think will leave?" Sam asked as she sat at the briefing room table. Jack sat at the head of the table with Daniel on his left and George on his right. Teal'c sat beside George and Sam sat beside Daniel. They just started talking about the fall out of the 'outing'.

"Well, I don't know. Probably not a lot,” Daniel said. Everyone looked at him. He smiled. "Sorry to say that most of the base knew that Jack and I were having sex or at the very least thought we were. Probably due to Siler and Walter. The only problem will be the Marines."

"Most of the base?" Jack said giving Daniel a sharp look.

"I had heard rumors but didn't believe them,” Sam said.

"Jack, this place is like a self contained high school. We can't talk about our life on the base off base so rumors run rampant. But I don't think that many will mind. Since you became General, you haven't favored me. You never did. So there will be no one screaming favoritism,” Daniel said.

"Daniel Jackson is correct. With what we deal with many of the people on this base can deal with it,” Teal'c said.

"Jack, they will also have to be told that they can transfer to any other part of our 'home world' security branch if they have a problem. And they won't be treated any different."

"I know,” Jack said as Walter came in the room.

 

"Sir, I have Kinsey on the phone for you. I told him you were busy and that you couldn't be disturbed. He demanded to talk to you."

"Tell him that you will give me a message that he called. And you will give it to me when I am done. Tell him that I am in a meeting I can't leave from." Walter nodded and walked away. "And I will forget I heard that. Then the message will get lost."

Everyone laughed. None liked Kinsey and didn't miss him. In the end very few left. Most could handle it.

~

"Daddy!" Jackie said when Daniel walked into the room that has been hers since she got here three days prior. She ran and hugged him. He’d gotten used to this. He handed her a book when she pulled back. About all she does all day is read. Or play Playstation with Jack. "It's in Arabic. Sweet."

"And you sound like your Dad,” Daniel said jokingly. But he sobered up as he sat down on the side of her bed. She moved and sat beside her. "But we need to talk."

"Why I was sent back,” She said. Daniel nodded. "You know that I can't say much. Grandfather paradox. Sam explained it to me. But after the deal with the note from the future Dad thought it would be better if someone came back. So here I am. Before I was sent through, Dad set the base autodestruct. The Goa'uld had taken over Earth. Or should I say Ba'al. The SGC's spirit was broken when you, Teal'c, and the Prometheus was destroyed. It went down hill from there. Ba'al attacked right after that. It took six months for Ba'al to gain access and outwardly attack the SGC. I came from the year 2010. Sam said that something that happens this year, 2004, would affect the outcome. But I can't talk about it until it happens. That's all I am allowed to talk about. I'm sorry. Nothing about who wins the Super Bowl in 2004 or anything like that."

"Hey, it's alright. I went back to 1969 remember? I know about it." He hugged her. "Now, Jack will be by around seven to get you to go eat."

"Yes, Daddy." She flopped over and started to read the book he had brought her. He could definitely see himself and Jack in his kid. She was smart but didn't really show it. She also had Jack's sense of humor. He made his way to the briefing room where Jack and the rest of SG-1 waited on him.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked.

"Good. She's reading right now and is expecting you to take her to dinner a 1900,” Daniel said as he sat down. "Something that happens this year will affect the outcome of the war. She is from the year 2010. This means she will be born sometime next year. Teal'c, the Prometheus, and myself will be destroyed and six months later the world. Seems the auto destruct was set to go off minutes after she went through the ‘gate. To stop the base from falling into Ba'al's hands. The other Sam has her trained well about the grandfather paradox. She has told me all she can. She said that when the time comes she will tell us that moment."

"Why can't she just tell us?" Jack asked. Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe something does happen but what if not all of it is bad. Let's say you go back in time to catch the man who killed your mother. You don't know the affect saving your mother will have. So you don't warn her away from the situation. You just make sure there is proof that he is caught,” Sam said.

"Ok. Makes sense. So we will just have to have her know everything that is happening around the base. Never thought that I would have a kid running around the base."

"Jack, we had horses in here last week,” Daniel said smiling at his lover. Jack laughed and remembered that fiasco.

A Few Months Later:  
”Jacqueline Daphne O’Neill! Get back here and take your medicine!” Jack screamed as Jackie took off down the halls of the SGC away from her father and the cold medicine she was supposed to take. Jackie laughed and ran harder only to be caught by Daniel.

“Ah, ah, ah, young lady. Listen to your father. You have to take the medicine,” Daniel said sternly while is face held a smile. Jack rounded the corner to stop dead.

“See I told you, you couldn’t get away,” Jack said as he opened the bottle. He poured the liquid onto the spoon and held it out. Jackie promptly shut her mouth tight. “Open up your mouth, Jackie.”

Jackie shook her head. While her hands traveled to Daniel’s side. Neither man noticing until she started to tickle. Daniel released her and she took off again.

“Remind me why?” Jack asked. He always returned to the same thing. It was hard enough catching a kid in a house to take their medicine, but in a base with 28 floors and hundred of rooms. With her own security card that got her into most. It blocked her from the dangerous rooms but she had to be able to move about.

“Because, Jack, we already know that the N.I.D. have tried to take her once. Plus it gives you exercise. All you do is sit at a desk all day.” Jack gave his lover a dirty look and took off in the direction that Jackie had gone. Jack had totally lost her.

“O’Neill, I have your daughter in the commissary,” Teal’c said over the intercom. “She seems adamant to leave so you don’t find her.” Jack took off in that direction always wondering how she gets to places so fast. Jack entered the room to find her sitting calmly beside Teal’c. Teal’c could always make her sit and behave. So Jack knew she would take her medicine.

“Jackie, it’s only for the rest of today. Janet said you didn’t have to take it anymore,” He said after she made a funny face at the taste of the medicine. “Now go eat.”

Jackie jumped up from her seat and ran over to get food. She loved the food from the commissary. Jack has tried to get her to eat other things but she hated fast food. She likes O’Malley’s so the whole team goes there every Thursday that they are on the planet. Or it’s just Jack and Jackie.

“O’Neill, I would be glad to watch Jackie for the afternoon if you and Daniel O’Neill wish to go out,” Teal’c said as he ate his lunch. Jack looked at Teal’c then smiled.

“That sounds wonderful. Thanks, Teal’c,” Jack said as he went to find his husband.

“It’s my pleasure.”

 

~

“Dad, please!” Jackie said as she bounced around his office. Jack could see staff from the control room outside laughing at this display. In the few months she had been here, she brought out a side in everyone that had never been seen before.

“No, Jacqueline. You are not going to go to the surface unless one of SG-1 is with you,” Jack said. Instead of always saying Daniel, Sam, Teal’c, or himself, he always said SG-1. A nickname of sorts for her family.

“Like the N.I.D. is sitting outside the mountain waiting for me to show up alone so they can take me. Dad, I have been inside here for weeks. I want fresh air,” Jackie said her voice taking on the sound that she was ready to cry.

“How about P7J-989. I am sure the gamekeeper will let you run around his garden. You could even go into one of the chair’s and visit them,” Jack said. Them referred to the people she had been raised by. Even though everyone she now knew would become them, she missed ‘them’ sometimes.

“No, I want Earth air, and not some virtual recreation. Plus it would get me out of your hair,” Jackie said as she sat down in the chair that sat in his room that had been bought for her, considering her size. One like it sat in almost every room on the base she spent time in. One fourth of level ten was just remodeled so the three men could live there. Considering that the N.I.D. tried to take her from her home just one week after she had come through the ‘gate. Slowly all of their stuff had been moved to the new place and what they couldn’t get was left in the house. Jack and Daniel kept the house so that one-day they could move back into it. Jokes run rampant that in a few months Sam will move onto the base and all of the original SG-1 will live on the base.

“Jackie, go bug Daniel and make him take you up.”

“If I get him to say yes can I?” Jackie said slyly. Jack was so frustrated that he didn’t process what she said. She meant that if Daniel said she could go up, could she. And Jack took it as asking whether Daniel could take her up.

“Yes, now go,” Jack said while going back to the report from SG-18. Now she just had to think of a way to get Daniel to say yes. She jumped out of her chair and made her way to her other father’s office. But no such luck Daniel caught her. He was much more aware of her wording than Jack was. Luckily, for her though Sam had just finished her experiment and had come looking for her to take her to lunch. Daniel on the other hand needed to have a talk with Jack.

“Jack?” Daniel said cautiously as he entered his husband’s office. Jack still hadn’t finished that report. He knew he had missed something of his conversation with Jackie but he didn’t know what.

“Danny?” Jack said looking up while closing the report. He couldn’t concentrate.

“Whatcha doing?” Daniel said as he sat down knowing Jack wouldn’t yell at him.

“Thinking. I said something to Jackie and I think it may have been wrong,” Jack said leaning back in his chair so he could look at his lover.

“Yes, you did. Luckily, for you I caught it. Sam’s taking her out to lunch. She tried to do the same to me but my mind was working at speed and I caught it. You agreed that if I said yes, she could go on the surface alone. She was very tricky about it. I’d said she used your cunning and my intelligence to get it out of you,” Daniel said laughing a little. Everyone knew that when Jack was actually working on something and he or she confused him he or she could get anything out of him. Daniel and Jackie knew it better than most.

“Hey, I am new at this. Charlie wasn’t this smart at her age. And I am blaming you for it and the Furlings,” Jack said pointing his finger at Daniel.

“So how did it go with SG-18?” Daniel asked knowing that Jack hadn’t read it all.

“Fine. They should be coming back from their second trip a few hours from now. P2Z- 970 seems like a nice culture. They want to become allies. SG-18 will be returning with a man who is to be an ambassador for them. Who will also see what we truly have to offer in the sciences area.

~

A few hours later Jack, Daniel, Teal’c, Sam, and Jackie stood waiting for the Ambassador to come through the ‘gate with SG-18. As he did, Jackie looked at the man and ran at him screaming and trying to hit him. Teal’c had to restrain her. She was so upset that no one could talk to her. She locked her self in her room. The Ambassador, Morte, said that he “understands” and has seen a few children do the same on his planet.

“Once again, I apologize for my daughters reaction,” Jack said as they stood from the table in the briefing room. Discussions done for today.

“No need. She is of five years. So young,” Morte said as he smiled.

“You name ‘Morte’ is the Italian word for Death,” Daniel said.

“Italian?” Morte asked intrigued by this word.

“Yes, a language. We have hundreds on our planet. We are speaking what we call English.”

“Ah, we have a few different languages on our planet as well. Now I must retire.” Morte bowed and walked out of the room. Jack and Daniel made their way to their ‘house’ so they could talk to their daughter. When they entered her room, after unlocking it, they saw their five-year-old daughter talking to no one in Spanish and crying. She was talking so low you couldn’t understand anything except one full sentence.

“La muerte de todo,” She whispered again and again.

“Danny?” Jack asked. It took Daniel a minute to answer. He now understood why she was acting this way.

“She’s talking in Spanish. She’s saying. ‘The death of all.”

Daniel moved to hold Jackie, but she cringed and pushed him away. She needed to be alone. Daniel understood this. But Jack didn’t. Even for Daniel times like this came. What he wanted was to be left alone until he could handle his emotions again. Something else that Jackie got from him.

“Jack, she needs to be alone. Let’s go talk. You, Sam, Teal’c, and me. Somewhere secure.” Jack nodded but didn’t want to leave her alone in this place. “She’ll be fine. I’ll have a guard outside the door. If she needs us, she will find us.”

“Okay, Danny. I’ll just head up there. You find them,” Jack said as he made his way to the elevator to head to the surface. Daniel went the other way heading towards Sam’s lab, stopping on the way to post a guard outside the door to their ‘house.’ He heard Teal’c and Sam talking. And things being moved. He smiled at this. Sam was having Teal’c rearrange her office. She had had Jack and Daniel do it once. They both said never again. She couldn’t make up her mind. He knocked then entered the room. Sam smiled at him and Teal’c just nodded. Daniel didn’t say anything just pointed up to the surface and opened his palm to say five minutes. The two nodded and Daniel walked out.

“Hey, Teal’c why don’t we take a break. Get some fresh air. This mountain air is kinda stale to me,” Sam said as she picked up her jacket since the weather outside was on the nippy side. They both knew that Jack and Daniel wanted to talk about something and didn’t want to be over heard. Even by accident.

“I agree Colonel Carter. Fresh air does indeed sound good,” Teal’c said leading the way out of the room. On the surface, Sam noticed that there were no guards like normal and both Jack and Daniel had haunted looks on their face. Sam’s smile left immediately. Teal’c’s face and mood turned somber.

“Jackie’s pretty upset about Morte. She’s in her room crying and won’t let us touch her. She’s talking in many languages most I can’t catch. But she’s saying one phrase. ‘La muerte de todo.’” Daniel said as Sam and Teal’c walked close. Each was not standing more than a few inches from each other, not taking any chances.

“The death of all,” Sam said remembering what little Spanish she knew.

“Yeah, I think that Morte has something to do with the Goa’uld attack. Now I’m not sure but what else would set her off like that?” Daniel said. He and Jack had talked for a few minutes waiting for Sam and Teal’c to join them. They had talked about what Jack would want done.

“I want eyes on him at all times. Do what you have to Carter. We can’t tell everyone this. They would think we are crazy. But Siler and Walter will help and I have to tell George. Other than that no one. Remember the note from the future? How it went over? This is too important to have it screwed up over politics. God, we saved Earth from a slow death over that note. Now we are saving it from the Goa’uld. We will try and talk to her, get everything we can from her.” Sam and Teal’c listened to this thinking.

“God, as an Ambassador he has full access to everything. He could do what he wanted,” Sam said.

“Yea, but this doesn’t happen for about six years. But he’ll show his spots sometime,” Jack said. He knew that Morte would betray them he just didn’t know how or when.

“Why?” Daniel asked. That’s what’s been bugging him. Why would this man do this?

“Why what?” Sam asked confusion on her face.

“Why would he betray a planet he knows nothing about? We have done nothing to him. Or what will we do to him?” Jack said for Daniel. He had been thinking along the same lines. If it’s a ‘what will they do’ Jack hoped they don’t do it this time.

“We will just have to ask him,” Teal’c said. All four turned to walk in.

~

Morte walked the halls of the SGC learning them so he could draw up the plans to the base. That would be easy. But finding out about the defenses would be the hardest. But he had six years to find out everything about the base. He knew he could do it. He would do it so his masters would make him a god. A year ago, Ba’al had come to him. He said that the Tau’ri would arrive sometime if they hadn’t already. And Ba’al would give him power and wealth if he helped him destroy the Tau’ri. He had accepted. He wanted those things with all his being. He didn’t care that he would be responsible for the death of billions and that he would be betraying his people. They just wanted power.

~

Jackie sat in the briefing room in Daniel’s lap. Her face showed where tears had streaked down it as she told what she knew of the betrayal of Morte. The room was shut up and no one was allowed to enter. Jack sat at the head of the table with Daniel on his left. Beside Daniel sat Sam. On Jack’s right was George and next to George, Teal’c. Jackie had been explaining what she knew of the attack and Morte’s betrayal for the past half an hour.

“He took pride in knowing that destroying Earth would make him a god. He escaped before Dad could catch him. Since Teal’c and Daddy were already dead and Jaffa were all over the base, Dad and Sam decided they would stay to defend the base. After I stepped through the ‘gate, Dad set the self-destruct. The whole mountain would go. Earth couldn’t be saved. We weren’t able to contact the Asgard in time. The Goa’uld didn’t want to enslave us. They destroyed us. They boiled the oceans. Dad said they would probably blow up Earth once they had destroyed the mountain. They saved the mountain for last. We got near 2000 people off to the Gamma site. That was even more secret than the Alpha site.” Gasps were heard around the table. The five around the table were just now talking about starting a Gamma site. “Morte didn’t know about it. Only the president, Grandpa and SG-1.”

“Grandpa?” Daniel asked looking down at her, after taking his eyes away from the startled look on everyone else’s faces. They showed shock at her knowing about the Gamma base and talking of it as if it’s a normal everyday thing to her. She must have been truly part of the SGC for her to know that.

“Grandpa George,” She said pointing at George. George smiled he was delighted that this girl saw him as family. “That’s what he told me to call him. I even called him Sir sometimes, because when Dad does it Grandpa yells at him. But when I do it, he just smiles. And he gets a glare from Dad.” Jackie giggled.

“Well I do have to tell him it’s George. Not Sir. Not General,” George said laughing.

“Dad, I’m hungry,” She said it to Jack because she understood the ways of the briefing room. In here, Dad was the boss. If she wanted something, she would have to ask Jack.

“It is past lunch. Why don’t we all stop to eat?” Jack said standing and walking towards his office. “Four?”

“Yeah,” Daniel said. Knowing Teal’c will eat one by himself. And that Jackie could put away a lot if she wanted.

“Pepperoni,” Jackie said. She was used to this. Everyone eating in the briefing room was normal for her.

“Same,” Daniel said. Since he and she would share one.

“Cheese,” Sam said.

“Everything,” Teal’c said.

“Green peppers and pepperoni for me,” George said.

“And I’ll eat everyone’s” Jack said smiling. That’s what he usually did, apiece or two from everyone else’s. He came back out a few minutes later. “It’s on the tab and they’ll give it to the guards at the ‘gate. I’m glad we talked to the pizzeria. So we could do a tab then pay it with the rest of the bills.”

“Yeah, better than running up there and paying then coming back down. Now the airmen do it,” Daniel said.

“Jackie, want to come with me to get the drinks?” Sam asked holding her hand out to Jackie as she stood. Jackie smiled and jumped out of Daniel’s lap. With her gone, Jack could tell Hammond of their plans.

“George, we have him under surveillance. All he does is walk around the base. Right now everything is open to him. But every month we will be changing codes to certain places. He will mess and up and we will catch him.”

“Be careful, Jack. You know that the next ambassador could be as well,” George said hoping not to have to talk about this in front of Jackie.

“I know. But let’s deal with this one now. After this one has shown his colors the inhabitants of P2Z-970 will hopefully be able to shield us from that again. I know the Goa’uld came there trying to take them over but they stopped them,” Jack said before they could hear Sam and Jackie’s voices floating down the hall. The conversation stopped when they entered but so the girls didn’t think anything was amiss Daniel spoke up.

“Forget football. How about them Canucks?” He said smiling at Jack.

One Year After Jackie's Arrival:  
Jack sat in the bed he shares with Daniel, trying to read, as he has been for the past hour. He was now on page seven of his book and was glad he made it that far. Until he noticed that he remembered nothing of pages one through six. Daniel and SG-1 had been missing for three days now. They had done their normal check in half way through the mission. Everything was normal. The inhabitants of the planet were friendly and caring. SG's 3, 6, and 15 had searched the planet and didn't find them. The inhabitants had said that SG-1 had returned through the 'gate. But if Daniel dialed a wrong planet why didn't they come home? Jack had checked the records. No 'gate activations that seemed strange.

"Dad, briefing room. Now!" Jackie screamed as she ran past his room. She hadn't acted strange at all. She seems normal like he was just gone on a mission and wasn't late. Jack heard his outer door being opened and he quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He was off duty and trying to catch his daughter. She was holding the elevator open for him and the second he got in, it shut. Jackie started jumping up and down. Jack squatted trying to stop her from bouncing but she wouldn't.

"Jackie, what is this? Why are we going to the briefing room at 0000?" Jack asked as he looked in his daughter's eyes. Her eyes were sparkling with joy much like Daniel's did when he found something of wonder on a planet. But Jackie didn't answer she just smiled and kept on bouncing. When the doors opened on level 27, Jackie jumped out and took off running, nearly knocking over Walter on her way. Jack said apologies and followed her. As Jack neared the briefing room, the whole base shut down. Emergency lights were the only things on. This was a lot like when the Asgard came a calling. As he entered the room, a bright red light flashed around him. Then the base's power came back on. Teal'c and Sam stood in the briefing room. It hit him Jackie knew about this. She knew that they would come back right now.

"Sam, Teal'c!" Jackie said hugging them. Both had funny expression on their face.

"Sir, what are we doing in the briefing room? Last I remember is Daniel dialing Earth and us stepping through the event horizon." They heard a baby start to cry and turned to see Daniel standing behind Jack holding a baby while calming the child down.

"They are in orbit. Or were. The Furlings. They have a 'gate on their ship and hooked up the DHD when we dialed home. We 'gated to their ship. Once we were there, they unhooked it. They wanted me. They have been in contact with the Asgard. Seems that Thor knew about you and me Jack. Long before we knew about ourselves. I explained to them about Jackie coming back to us. But they still wanted to gift us a baby. This is Ella.” Jackie ran to him wanting to hold her.

"Why don't we remember?" Sam asked as everyone moved around Daniel, Jackie, and Ella. Daniel handed Ella to Jackie.

"I don't know. I never saw you two. They said you were safe. They spoke perfect English. On the first day I was there, they took and modified my DNA. She won't look like Jackie. She'll have other features. On the second day, she was created. I watched the whole thing. On the third, we were returned here. They said she was a gift to those who couldn't have a child. We were worthy of this gift because of all we have done in the galaxy against the Goa'uld and the Replicators. And for the good, we have done in helping other cultures. Once I had told them about Jackie they said they understood their gift and the real reasons behind her." Everyone smiled as they looked at her. Jackie passed her to Jack. Jack finally got to hold his other daughter.

"What did you name her?" Teal'c asked.

"Daniella Jane O'Neill. Since Jackie has the initials JD, we wanted her to have the initials of DJ. Plus Jackie is named for me so Ella was named for Danny. But we don't want another Danny around the base so nickname of Ella." Jack's face held pride at his family. They heard footsteps coming down the hall. Jack knew it was George since he had come around the same time SG-1 went missing. With the base being shutdown, he would come to investigate. George stopped in his tracks when he saw SG-1 standing there. He didn't see the baby in Jack's arms.

"Just now, Sir,” Sam said smiling.

"With a hitchhiker,” Teal’c said knowing he used the term correct. George followed Teal'c's gaze to Jack's arms.

"George, meet Daniel's and mine's new daughter, Ella. A gift from the Furlings." Jack walked to stand beside him.

"That's where you were?" George asked looking at Daniel.

"Yes, they intercepted our wormhole home. But right now, I need sleep. I haven't had any since I left Earth. Jack you can watch her,” Daniel said walking out of the room after he gave Jack a welcome home kiss.

"Sir, I'll watch her. I don't think you've gotten any sleep have you." Jack shook his head and followed his lover out of the room. He knew he would need it. Everyone on the base would want to see the baby tomorrow. He walked up behind Daniel and hugged him. Daniel wrapped an arm around Jack's neck while they waited for the elevator. After they had left, Sam and Jackie made their way to the infirmary. Janet had the graveyard shirt tonight and they both wanted to show Ella off.

~

Everyone on the base was overjoyed to have Ella on the base. Except when she cried. Jack used to joke that if Daniel wanted to when he screamed the whole base could hear him. Now he wished he had never said that because Ella was like that. When Daniel was away for too long or she was left alone for too long when she screamed you could hear her as sure as you can hear the klaxons. She didn't like being kept in the room by herself. She liked the briefing room, with the hustle of activity. Janet examined her and said she was basically near six months old. Jackie explained that because of the nature of the jobs the same had been done to her. Since the first six months were very hands on. But she will age normally now. Jackie had explained that all four of them had raised her. SG-1 still was a first contact team until the day that Daniel and Teal'c died.

One person on the base was not happy at this. Morte. This would mean that the people of the base would be more watchful since there was a young child on the base. Especially since by her seventh month she was starting to walk. He would have to be careful. And the child Jackie was always slightly reserved around him. He chalked it up to the child not liking him because of looks or something. He didn't care. No one knew why he was here. At least he thought that no one knew.

17 Months Later:  
"Ella, Jackie, get back here!" Sam screamed as the two-year-old Ella took off from her in the store with Jackie on her heels. They had been acting up all day. Sam agreed to take them shopping since Jack had to deal with some alien dignitaries and Daniel was working on a translation that SG-7 needed by seven for their mission. The two girls needed winter clothes since it was getting colder out. They had gotten the shopping done near an hour before and they had just finished eating. All their purchases were in Sam's SUV. Sam heard the girls giggling and followed. Next, she knew she saw four men in suits grab the girls and take them.

"Stop them. They're taking my girls." Sam ran after them, as did a few men in range. By the time they got outside the van was driving away. Sam dropped to her knees wondering how she could tell Daniel and Jack.

"Ma'am, I'm calling the cops,” One man said reaching for his phone.

"No, uhh, I'm military. I'm calling them,” Sam said pulling out her phone. "They're not mine. They're my nieces. I just screamed what first came to mind."

"Here let me help you up. I'll get you a glass of water." Sam smiled and nodded. Then she saw Pete coming towards her.

"Sam, what happened?" He said sitting beside her.

"N.I.D. took Ella and Jackie. I'm calling Jack now."

"I'll get my buds on it. They will cooperate with the Air Force. Don't worry, Sammy, we'll get them back,” Pete said standing to make his call so that they wouldn't disturb each other.

"General O'Neill, please,” She said to the dispatcher.

"O'Neill,” Jack said. His voice sounded annoyed.

"Jack, its Sam. Is Daniel there with you?" She said barely holding back tears.

"Yeah, Carter what's wrong? The girls?" She heard Daniel in the background. His voice sounded concerned.

"Jack, I'm sorry. They ran from me. Four men grabbed them. I think they were N.I.D. I'm sorry. Jack?" She didn't hear anything. Then she heard Jack screaming into the base.

"I want Teal'c now. And every available team to meet me in the ‘gate room in ten minutes." Then he was talking to her again. "Sam, calm down. Listen I'll send Daniel and Teal'c now. Then SG teams as needed. Calm down. Is anyone with you?"

"Pete's here. I guess he heard me screaming." Sam was now crying. Pete took the phone from her limps hands.

"O'Neill, its Shanahan. I saw the van and gave description to my buds. They are looking for it. I know what those girls mean to you and the doc. They will work with the Air Force in joint. I'm gonna work on getting the tapes for the cameras around here."

"Thanks, Pete. Teal'c and Daniel are on their way. I will work it from here."

"That's gotta kill. I'll call if they find anything." Pete shut the phone. "Sammy, calm down. Please."

"Ma'am? Here's your water." Sam raised her head and took the glass, drinking some of it.

"Did you get the plates?" Pete asked going into cop mode.

"No, I came out at the same time as she did. You family?" The man asked.

"Fiancée. Help me here. Find anyone who did see what happened. I'm a cop,” Pete said. The man shook his head and walked away.

~

"Listen here you idiots. When Dad finds us you are so gonna be taken to another planet and left. Without a working DHD. Maybe even no food and water,” Jackie said from the place she had been put by Ugly One, as she named them.

"I said 'Shut up,'" Ugly Two said. His temper barely held in check.

"Whatcha gonna do, hit a seven year old, Ugly,” Jackie said. Ella sat beside her quiet. She was too young to understand what was happening. While she can talk, and talk she does. Knowing what's happening around her is not something she does well. But she does know to do what Jackie says.

"I may,” Two said holding up his hand, palm showing.

"Stives, calm down. You're letting a seven-year-old piss you off. Damn you’re getting soft," The man driving said. He seemed to be the leader of the group. Telling everyone else what to do.

"Well, she is O'Neill's brat,” One said.

"Don't forget Jackson's got a mouth on him,” Three said.

"Perdon, Papa. Maldiga los secuestradores. Libérenos,” Jackie said. She did this. Revert to Spanish when she's upset. She had done it a lot in front of Daniel. Sometimes Jack. And then she would have to repeat herself. It was habit. She knew Daniel reverted to Arabic when he got emotional.

"What did she just say?" The driver asked.

"Don't know sounded Spanish,” Four said, talking for the first time.

"She cussed. She said 'sorry, Dad. Damn you, kidnappers. Release us.' The kid is seven and speaks better Spanish than I do,” Stives said.

"What do you expect, it's Jackson's kid,” The driver said. "Here we are."

"Are you sure we should be here?" Stives asked, looking around. "I mean we have had ops here before and the SGC knows of them."

"It's fine,” The driver said.

"Barnes, this is where we held Sekhmet, isn't it?" Three asked.

"Yes, Holland it is,” Barnes answered.

"Come on. Let's get the girls inside before someone sees us. Colonel Carter's fiancée was back there. Now we got cops and Air Force on us,” Four said. Motioning inside.

"Bristow, you need to take a chill pill,” One said.

"Yeah, Gilmore and you need to be careful,” Bristow said as they grabbed the girls out of the van. Jackie used that time to bite, Bristow on the hand. He dropped her and she kicked him. She knew she couldn't get away but she could hurt them. Ella saw what was happening and decided she would have fun. She spit in the face of the man who held her. Barnes took out his Zat and aimed it at the girls.

"Now, now. I don't want to use this. Come nicely and you won't get hurt." Jackie and Ella both stopped. Ella had never seen it used but it looked like those things her Dad said never to touch. So she stopped.

"What makes you think I haven't had that used on me before? Kinda get used to it." None of the men could figure out whether she was bluffing or not.

"Well, what about Ella here. She's only two,” Barnes said, Jackie's face went black and she calmed down.

"Fine, I'll calm down. But don't separate us. If you do, you will have a screaming Ella on your hands. And she can be heard on three levels of the SGC at the same time,” Jackie said, knowing that the people at the SGC made jokes about if the Goa'uld attack just send Ella to the ship. She'll make them want to leave.

"Just put them in a room and lock the door. We have a call to make."

~

“Anything else?” Jack said, while standing in front to the window to the Gateroom. In the Gateroom were Sam, Teal’c, Pete, George, Walter, Daniel, and Jack. It had been a week since Jackie and Ella had been taken. The whole base was doing their best. The SG teams spent time looking when they weren’t offworld.

“No. No other calls. Just the first one saying that they want both of us gone,” Daniel said. He moved to stand behind his lover.

“Why?” Sam asked. “I thought they wanted to study the girls.”

“They did, until they found out that there was nothing special about their DNA. Seems the Furling thought of everything. Now they are just pawns to get me and Jack out of the SGC. We are the ones standing in the way of there being a stronger hand pushing from in here,” Daniel said.

“Yes, just like when they made me retire,” George said.

“Pete, update?” Jack asked finally turning to face the room.

“Nothing. We are checking everywhere,” Pete said.

“Jack, what about that warehouse when we were dealing with the hybrid?” Daniel asked. He had made sure it was checked.

“We checked everything,” Pete said.

“How many men did you send to check it out?” Sam asked. Pete looked at her puzzled.

“Two, like with everything else,” Pete answered.

“Jack, I want to check it again. With the satellites. I mean why would we look there? In their minds, we wouldn’t because they had been exposed there. So what better a place to look then where they think we won’t look?”

“Ok, I won’t say I understood all of that, but I hope you made a point. Walter, get it done,” Jack said. Walter walked out of the room. It was near midnight. “But that will take a while to get it moved. Why don’t we all sleep. If we crash it won’t help either of them.”

“I agree, O’Neill,” Teal’c said. Everyone else agreed albeit not with out some protest. No one on the base has slept of his or her own volition. They do it as an order from Jack or their body betrays them and they fall asleep where they sit or stand. Jack stopped by Janet’s office on his way to his house.

“Got sleeping pills, Doc?” Jack asked as he walked in. She herself was getting ready to go home to Cassie who was home from college on break.

“For you or your husband?” Janet asked as she stood to walk over to a medicine cabinet.

“Danny, I will drop the moment I hit the pillow. But not Danny. He will need them.” Janet smiled and handed him two pills.

“He won’t take them,” Janet said.

“No, but he will if they are in his food. Don’t worry. I won’t force them down his throat.”

“I know, Sir. But be careful. I don’t want him knowing I have them to you. You are caught and you’re on your own. Jack smiled and left the room. Half and hour later he had one very asleep Daniel on his hands. He hated having to do this but Daniel needed sleep.

~

Jackie sat in the room with Ella asleep beside her. It had been a week and the men had even given them toys and books. But she was bored. This had never happened to her when she had grown up. She had never been taken. This gave her joy because it meant that maybe she wouldn’t see her parents and family die again. But there had been one time when she had gotten lost in the SGC and she was calling out for Daniel. He felt it and came to her. She had been tying this but maybe the distance was too much. Or she was too hysterical.

“Daddy, please find us. Warehouse where Sekhmet was held,” She said under her breath. Then she lay down to sleep. She was so tired and she needed it.

~

Daniel woke up with a start, knocking Jack off the bed. They had been asleep for only an hour when Daniel had the dream. Jack didn’t say anything but moved to sit beside Daniel. He knew that if it was a nightmare talking could make it worse. Then he saw that Daniel was awake.

“Danny? What’s wrong? Danny?” But Daniel didn’t answer. He was trying to remember what he had heard in his dream. It was trying to elude him. Daniel calmed his breathing and let his mind relax. As he did when he had been trying to get his memories back a few years back. And it came back to him.

“’Daddy, please find us. Warehouse where Sekhmet was held.’” Was all he said aloud. Jack looked at him thinking he should call Janet. With the dosage of sleep aids he had given Daniel, Daniel shouldn’t be awake for another four hours.

“Danny, you’re scaring me,” Jack said. Daniel finally turned to look at Jack. Seeing that Jack was awake for the first time.

“That warehouse. The one I was talking about earlier. That’s where they are. Jackie told me,” Daniel said standing to get dressed. As always his mind was four steps ahead of what his mouth was saying and everyone around his was lost. Before Jack could as him to clarify, he was dressed and out the door. Two minutes later Jack followed. It was now near three in the morning and the SGC was dead. Jack followed Daniel to the elevator. Once in he saw that Daniel’s eyes were glazed and no talking would wake him. He was lost in thought and no one could find him. The stopping of the elevator woke him and he got off making his way towards the control room. Walter sat there looking at the scan of the warehouse.

“Doctor O’Neill, you were right. By the thermal scan there is five men and two children in the building. I was getting ready to send for you and the General.”

“Jack, on the ship I asked the Furling why they didn’t you both our DNA. They had a few scientific reasons but the basis was that was the way they created their children. So a bond was formed between the child and a parent. Jack this bond. I felt Jackie and Ella. I heard Jackie,” Daniel said turning away from the screen.

“Danny, I think you need sleep,” Jack said moving to stand beside his husband. He put an arm around Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel shrugged out of it.

“Jack, listen, all week I have been thinking about them being there in that building. I am the one who first thought of the building. I was so upset when it was empty. Think, Jack, think. We are dealing with children that were created by a race superior to our own. Subconsciously, I think I knew they were there. Jackie has been trying all week to tell me that.”

“Ok, Danny, we’ll test the theory later but right now I want Carter, Shanahan, and Teal’c in the briefing room. STAT. I need to talk to Shanahan about people on his team who lied to us,” Jack said, as he got ready to go and free his kids.

~

Jackie felt her Dads nearing the building and she woke up Ella. It had been three hours since she sent the last message to Daniel. Ella woke up instantly but didn't say a word. Jackie nodded and Ella stood up.

"Daddy's coming. Along with everyone else. Be ready to run." Ella just nodded her head. It was near morning so the guards would be coming to give them food. And she heard it. The door's lock turned and the door opened. Stives set down two bowls of oatmeal and a large glass of orange juice. He didn't say anything but just shut the door and locked it. The girls ate the food quickly.

"Jackie?" She heard in her mind. She knew it was Daniel.

"Daddy?" Jackie said aloud.

"Are you alright?"

"We're fine. We just ate. Where are you?"

"Getting ready to come in. Get in a corner and stay there. I love you. Dad says he does too."

"We love you." Then the connection was gone. "Ella get in the corner and stay. They are getting ready to come in. We have to stay out of the way. Even if it looks like everything is fine don't go running to them. Let them come to us."

Ella nodded and moved to the corner. Jackie followed after scooting the tray next to Ella. If they needed it, the could throw the things at their captors.

~

"We love you." Then the connection was gone.

"Well?" Jack asked. He stood beside the black SUV that had carried them here. Pete was with them but no other cops were. No one trusted the men on the force.

"They are fine and ready. We can move in at anytime."

"Slow and steady. There are five men in there. No guards. They obviously think we won't find them. After the cops lied for them. I want us to go in the door closest to where they are keeping the girls."

"All teams move,” Sam said into her radio. Jack and Sam entered first. Jack got a look and saw that the agents were looking the other direction. Until Bristow looked behind and saw SG-1.

"Give up,” Jack said aiming his Zat at the men. Sam and Teal'c followed. Daniel made his way to the room. He opened the door and saw the girls sitting in the corner.

"Ella, Jackie, come on. Let's get you home." Ella ran to him. But she didn't want picked up. At least not by him. He picked up Jackie and hugged her. But they girls weren't crying. A few seconds later Daniel felt someone come up behind him. He spun holding the Zat in front of him.

"It's me, Danny,” Jack said holding up his hands. His Zat was in the holster on his thigh.

"Jack, Ella's waiting for you." Jack entered the room and picked up Ella. That's the way it was. Ella liked Jack better and Jackie liked Daniel better, which was fine with both men. They walked out to find the five men handcuffed and being led to the door.

"Stop!" Jackie said. She wiggled out of Daniel's arms, walked over to Barnes, and gave him a swift kick in the knee, then did the same to Bristow. "That's for aiming the Zat at me. And for trying to man handle me."

"Why you..." Bristow said trying to get out of the SF's hold.

"I'd stop if I were you. You don't want to piss of my Dads."

"Jacqueline Daphne O'Neill you watch your language,” Daniel said coming up behind her. Daniel turned and gave Jack a mean look. Jack gave him a look of innocence in return. Sam and Teal'c laughed knowing that any cuss words the kids had learned had come from Jack.

"Let's go home,” Ella said. Jack hugged her close and they made their way to the SUV. Once in Jackie started thinking back to when they were taken.

"I'm sorry, Sam. We shouldn't have run off. I'm sorry, Dad, Daddy,” Jackie said. Sam turned around from the front passenger seat and smiled.

"It's all right. You didn't know that I wasn't coming right after you. It was an accident,” Sam said. She looked at Jack and Daniel and saw that they weren't angry. Hell the only people they had been angry at was the N.I.D.

"Yeah, but from now on you don't get more than five feet away from who ever your with. And you won't be going out with just one person,” Jack said ruffling Ella's hair. She turned and tried to hit him but couldn't because of the car seat.

"Now I believe we need to get back the base. I hear there is a party. Everyone wants to make sure that you are all right. Grandpa has even flown in,” Daniel said.

"Indeed. The whole base has missed your presence,” Teal’c said as he drove the car.

"We missed you too, Teal'c,” Jackie said.

~

Morte entered the base’s control room hoping to send a message to the Goa'uld that they may want to move up their attack and attack now. Because the Tau'ri seemed to be able to stop him from doing what he wished and the Asgard were getting ready to set up shields and weapons on the planet to protect them. He had typed the message and was getting ready to send it, when he felt the barrel of a gun touch the back of his neck. He didn't turn.

"You should have read all the reports, Morte,” Daniel said. He was the one who saw Morte slip out of the party. He hadn't had time to tell anyone so he was here alone with Morte. Luckily, he knew where Jack kept a gun in his office. Where the kids couldn't get it. "Then you would have known the Jackie came from the future. General O'Neill's future self sent her back to stop you. We have been watching you from the moment you set foot on the base. That's why Jackie acted the way she did the day you came to Earth. In her future, you caused the death of every human on Earth. She has seen me blown up. Now I want you to stand up and move away from the console." Morte did as Daniel told him. He wasn't able to erase the message. Daniel hit the alarm button and waited for the cavalry to arrive. Two minutes later, Jack and Teal'c came into the control room.

"Daniel?" Jack said as he moved to stand beside Daniel.

"Wanna take over. So I can read the message Morte was getting ready to send to Ba'al?" Jack's eyes widened and he took the gun from Daniel's hands. Sam and the girls entered a few seconds later.

"Sure, yeah, you go read."

"Ba'al, the Tau'ri are changing everything and I can not keep up. I suggest you attack now before they can get the right defenses. The Asgard are getting ready to fit the base with shields and the world with weapons so that Goa'uld attacks can be stopped. Your loyal servant, Morte."

"Care to explain?" Jack asked. He saw two SF's moving to handcuff Morte. "Take him to a holding cell and keep him there. While we contact the Ronans."

~

“We are deeply sorry for what he has tried to do,” Alana said. Representatives from the Ronan people had just come through the ‘gate and were ready to hear the full story.

“We know you are not all to blame. And we do not hold you accountable,” Daniel said. He showed the Ronans into the briefing room. Around the table sat Sam, Jack, Teal’c, Jackie, Ella, and George.

“We are glad. We wish to see the traitor.” The other representative, Gregor, said. He and Alana sat down at the table on the other end from Jack.

“You will. First, we need to talk about the treaty. We want to change nothing about it except that we want some say in who is chosen as the ambassador,” Jack said as he leaned forward.

“We understand and agree. We were going to mention that as well. Our leaders find this very disturbing. Morte had never been off ouf planet, which means that the Goa’uld had to have talked to him on our planet. This means that we could have a Goa’uld among us. We were wondering if you had ways of telling. And if you would loan it to us?” Gregor asked.

“Our best tool is Colonel Carter here. She can sense one. When you return she will go with you. Since you have such a small town it won’t be hard.” They heard boots coming down the hall and Morte entered with his head held high.

“Morte, explain yourself,” Alana said in tone matching Jack’s.

“I was doing as my god commanded. To rid the universe of the filth that is the Tau’ri,” Morte said as an SF pushed him down in a chair.

“Why? The Tau’ri have done nothing to you?” Gregor said.

“Ba’al offered me the chance to become a god. To have power and wealth,” Morte said. He looked at his fellow Ronans and smiled wickedly. “He even said that I could destroy my home planet if I wished. Once I had become a god.”

“A god? Do you know what becoming a god means?” Jack asked. He looked at this man and knew that he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Yes, being like Ba’al,” Morte said.

“No, it means being trapped in your own body. Seeing things happen that you have no control over. Having to kill friends and family. It means giving up control on your life,” Daniel said thinking back to Sarah and Sha’re.

“I have no friends or family. I am alone. I would gladly see my people die,” Morte said standing up. Jack waved for the guards to take him away. Once he was gone, Jack looked at the Ronans. On their faces were looks of pure disgust.

“What do you want to do with him? He is of your people and you have control over what is done to him?” Jack asked. He knew what he wanted done with him. He wanted to send him to his master knowing that Ba’al would kill him for his failure.

“Our race does not kill its own. We have been allowed to leave him with you. To do with him what you wish. But we must go. There is a council meeting in a short while. We must attend to tell them what we have learned and to talk of a new ambassador,” Alana said as she stood up. Gregor followed suit. As did the rest of the table. Half an hour later, Morte stood in the ‘gate room with Jack and Daniel while they waited for Jacob to arrive to take Morte. The Tok’ra were going to use him as slave labor.

“A fitting end for you, Morte,” Jack said. He wanted to kill him but they thought that since Morte had wanted power it would be best to put him in the lowest possible chaste he could be in. Forced to work for another would slowly kill his spirit.

“Ba’al will come for me,” Morte said.

“No, he won’t. You gave us the information so that we can send Ba’al a message to say that you failed. If he does try to find you most likely he will kill you. Ba’al doesn’t like failures,” Daniel said as the ‘gate started to spin. Once the vortex had opened, they got the Tok’ra IDC. Jacob stepped through the ‘gate along with two guards.

“This is he?” Jacob asked in his normal voice.

“Yes, this is the man who tried to destroy Earth,” Jack said.

“Goran, go give them the coordinates to where we wish to go. Sensa, you watch the prisoner.” The two did as they were told. Jacob walked close to both Jack and Daniel.

“What’s up, Jacob?” Jack asked. Jacob answered but not in his voice. It was Selmak talking.

“I bring you a gift. Those who wish it given to you do not want it revealed that they have given it to you. It is a tracer. You can put it on jewelry or such. I have brought two of them. If you need more all you have to do is ask. They are for Ella and Jackie. It won’t work with off world teams because you have to have an emotional attachment to the person you put it on.” Jacob handed Daniel two small jewels. Both were fire red. Then he handed over two black jewels. “The red ones are for the girls. The black ones are yours. You use them like a GPS. You can feel the other jewels as you get closer.”

“Like Marco Polo?” Jack asked.

“You could put it that way. These allies heard of what happened to Ella and Jackie and were very upset. They did not understand the reason for their kidnapping and wish it for it never to happen again. Now if you will excuse me, Jacob wishes to talk to his daughter.” Selmak walked off to hug Sam.

“Wonder who?” Jack said.

“Tollan, Nox, someone like that. I’d say Tollan. They can’t give their technology to a primitive race. Give it to the Tok’ra. If the Tok’ra give it away then they can’t be held responsible,” Daniel answered. Jack shook his head in agreement.

“Think we can get Carter to make some kind of necklace for the girls so they can wear these? And bracelets for us?”

“Hope so. I don’t want to lose these things.”

~

“I’m sorry, Jack. They got away. Seems they had help,” George said over the phone. Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal’c all stood around Jack’s office listening to George over the speakerphone.

“Not your fault, George,” Daniel said.

“Yeah, we will just have to keep a mindful eye. Plus the others may kill them for getting caught,” Jack said.

“How did they do it?” Sam asked. Agent Barrett had called to tell her that they had gotten away.

“When they were being transported off the plane here in Washington a bomb went off near the tarmac. Seven guards were killed. And so was the man named...Barnes was killed.”

“That’ll make Jackie happy. Seems he aimed a Zat at her,” Jack said as he smiled a little.

“Yes, I was aware. I will be sending you pictures so your guards can recognize them on sight.”

“Thanks, George. I will have to go tell Jackie and Ella,” Jack said and he hung up.

“So one down, four to go?” Daniel said trying to lighten the mood.

“Daniel, you have been around General O’Neill way to long.”

“What sarcasm through osmosis?” Daniel said. This caused Sam and Jack to start laughing, and Teal’c to smirk.

“Way too long,” Jack said as he stood to hug Daniel. “But right now I think we need to tuck the little buggers into bed. It’s way past their bedtime.”

“Good night, Sir, Daniel.”

“Night, Sam.”

“Night, Carter. And I want you to go home. You have a wedding in a week and you can’t have bags under your eyes. Then Daniel would look better than the woman he’s giving away.”

“Yes, Sir. I am leaving now.” Sam walked out. Teal’c bowed and followed her out.

“What month, Danny. Girls being taken. Morte finally screwing up. Carter getting married. Teal’c and Ishta getting engaged. Getting the gift from who ever.”

“Yeah, but that’s our life, Jack.”

“Yes, it is,” Jack said before kissing Daniel. Something Jack never did in his office. Too much chance at people seeing.

“And you wouldn’t want it any other way,” Daniel said when Jack pulled back.

“No, I wouldn’t.”  
The End


End file.
